The Dare Game
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: A game of Dares goes wrong for Sailor Moon.  Will Tuxedo Mask still love her?  Not for the Homophobic or faint hearted
1. Chapter 1

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 1**

It was a Friday afternoon

Usagi and The Sailor Scouts were in school waiting for the weekend.

The school bell then rung and the weekend started.

On the way home, The Sailor Scouts were discussing what they wanted to do over the weekend.

"How about a sleepover at mine?" Usagi suggested

"Sounds cool" replied Minako

"Yeah we can order Pizza and have a girly night in" Usagi added.

The Sailor Scouts then cheered.

"How about my house tomorrow night?" Usagi recommended.

"Can we play dares?" Makoto asked.

"That sounds fun" Usagi agreed.

"Oh and everybody bring alcohol" Usagi added on.

"Sounds like a plan" The Sailor Scouts agreed.

Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Scouts all went home and when they all got home, they prepared for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dare Game **

**Chapter 2**

Saturday came and The Sailor Scouts met up in town to go to Usagi's sleepover.

"So ready to go to Usagi's sleepover girls?" Minako asked the girls.

The Sailor Scouts all nodded.

Just before they set off to Usagi's house, Makoto blurted out.

"I almost forgot something!"

"We need to go back to my house"

The girls then went back to Makoto's house.

Makoto opened the door and there was nobody inside.

"So far so good" she thought to herself.

Makoto went into the kitchen and opened the alcohol cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

"You haven't forgotten to bring alcohol have you?" She asked the rest of the girls.

Sailor Jupiter the opened the fridge door and pulled out 4 boxes of doughnuts.

"Right girls…I've got a plan for a prank" sniggered Makoto

She then opened one of the boxes before going into the medicine cabinet and fetching a box of appetite enhancer and some weight gain powder.

"Wait!" Hino Rei then cried.

"Can I add something Makoto?" Hino Rei then asked

"Of course Hino Rei" Makoto responded with an evil grin

Hino Rei then opened her bag and pulled out a small packet of fart powder and sprinkled it on the doughnuts.

"THAT IS GOLD!" Makoto chuckled, before making a small cross on the box of doughnuts that had the powders sprinkled on them.

"Right everybody got everything?" Makoto asked

All the girls had everything they needed, including alcohol.

And so they left Makoto's house and set off on their way to the sleep over.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 3**

Usagi's family was away for the weekend, leaving Usagi to look after herself.

Usagi was sitting on the toilet when the doorbell rang.

Without flushing the toilet, Usagi whipped her ass, pulled her knickers up, went downstairs and ran to the door.

Usagi answered the door and let her friends in and led them to the living room.

Just then, Luna yelled down the stairs

"USAGI!"

Usagi's heart sank and she went upstairs and found Luna in the bathroom.

"FOR FUCK SAKES...FLUSH THE TOILET!" Luna screeched.

Usagi sweat-dropped, she had left a brown log in the toilet and it smelled relay bad.

Usagi then went upstairs and flushed the toilet and went back downstairs.

"Can we order Pizza now?" Ami asked.

Before Usagi could answer…her stomach then let out a huge hunger rumble

*RUUUUUMBLE!*

Usagi clutched her stomach and giggled while she blushed.

"I don't see why not..."

"You did bring the alcohol right?" Usagi asked.

Makoto opened her bag and pulled out her bottle of vodka.

Usagi went into the kitchen and got some bottle of her father's bottles of beers.

They all decided on a pizza they were all going to have.

The girls agreed to have a seafood pizza.

So Usagi rang the pizza shop and ordered a seafood pizza.

Just then as Usagi put the phone down, her stomach rumbled again even louder.

*RUUUUUMBLE!*

Then Minako's stomach let out a huge gurgle

*GLOOOOOP*

This was then followed by Ami's loud hunger growl.

*GROOOOOWL!*

Hino's stomach then roared loudly.

*LRRRRRRG!*

And Matoko's stomach made a loud hunger growl.

*GROOOOOWL!*

Soon the room was filled with the sound of empty, rumbling stomachs.

Afterwards the girls all laughed.

About 10 minutes later, the pizza arrived.

Usagi collected it, took it into the living room and the girls sat round to eat it while drinking beer.

After the girls had consumed the pizza, they all burped loudly and Usagi let rip with a loud smelly fart which made everybody gag and laugh.

"Now who wants to play dares now?" Usagi asked.

Makoto then opened the bottle of vodka

"Ready when you are!" Makoto then announced

And the Dare Game had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 4**

The girls all sat on the living room floor in a circle and Usagi put an empty bottle in the middle of the circle while the rest of the girls took a sip of vodka from the bottle each.

They had already drunk some bottles of Usagi's dad's beer so they were all slightly drunk.

Usagi then laid the bottle on its side on the floor and spun it in a circle.

At first the dares were basic such as stand up and turn around while clapping hands, but when the girls drunk more vodka and got more drunk, they became more extreme.

A few dares later the bottle pointed at Minako and her dare was to make out with Makoto

Minako leaned towards Makoto and slowly kissed her while the rest of the girls cheered.

Rei's dare from Minako was to put her nose up Usagi's skirt and sniff her crotch.

Usagi stood up, though she struggled with her being totally drunk while Rei then put her head up her skirt and got a whiff of Usagi's aroma.

Then it was Usagi's turn and her dare was to eat the infected doughnuts.

"What kind of dare is that?" Slurred Usagi

And so she opened the box and stuffed her face with the infected doughnuts.

And then it was back to the dares.

Then it was Hino Reis dare to make out with Usagi.

Usagi's next dare was to take off her clothes and run about the room naked.

Usagi was so drunk she threw off her clothes and ran around the room stark naked.

She returned to the group and put her clothes back on.

A few minutes later Usagi's stomach rumbled loudly.

*RUUUUUUMBLE!*

The appetite enhancer had finally kicked in.

Usagi clutched her stomach and blushed while sweat dropping.

Makoto then gave an evil grin and handed a box of doughnuts.

Usagi then ate them greedily.

Makoto then handed the rest of the three boxes of doughnuts

Usagi kept eating them greedily.

Once Usagi had ate the entire boxes of doughnuts, her stomach roared loudly

*LRRRRG!*

Usagi then stood up and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and started shovelling food in her mouth.

While Usagi was stuffing her face, she kept farting loudly.

*PAARPT!*  
>*FFRPTPT!*<br>*TOOOOT*

The rest of the girls peered into the kitchen and giggled while taking swigs of the vodka

"IM SO FUCKING HUNGRY!" Usagi slurred while stuffing her face with food.

Soon the weight gain powder started to kick in, but Usagi was too drunk to realise.

Usaugi's stomach, chest and ass started to swell up as she gained weight.

Her belly spilled over her skirt and under her shirt.

Soon Usagi then lost control of her bladder while she was eating and wet herself

"Whoa she sure can piss and fart" Makoto chuckled as her and the rest of the girls watched Usagi's urine hit the floor for about a minute and form a yellow puddle.

"Bet those farts stink" Minako then sniggered.

"Go pull her panties down" chuckled Makoto

Minako then crept up while Usagi was stuffing her face and put her hand slowly up her skirt and grabbed hold of her Usagi's knickers.

Minako could feel Usagi's warm urine on the floor where she had wet herself

Usagi let rip with a loud and smelly fart and farted in Minako's face

Minako then gagged and pulled down her Usagi's knickers

"Smell her butt!" Makoto egged on.

Minako then opened Usagi's ass cheeks and put her nose on Usagi's brown anus and inhaled.

Minako then went back to the rest of the girls, who burst out lauging

Usagi turned round

"What's going on" Usagi slurred with her mouth full of food.

Usagi lost control of her bladder again and wet herself.

"What's so funny" Usagi moaned.

Ami sadly couldn't handle her alcohol and went upstairs to Usagi's bathroom and vomited in Usagi's toilet.

"What's happening?" Usagi Said with a slurry voice.

The room was spinning and Usagi had gained weight.

Once Usagi had eaten the food in the fridge, she collapsed on the floor in her own urine with her knickers round her ankles.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dare Game **

**Chapter 5**

Makoto and Minako laughed so hard they had to use Usagi's bathroom.

Once they got into the bathroom, they noticed Ami passed out near the toilet.

Inside the toilet was Ami's vomit.

Makoto then flushed the toilet.

"I so need to pee!" Makoto then exclaimed.

"Let me use it first" Minako then told Makoto.

Soon Makoto and Minako were fighting who uses the toilet first when they came up with an idea.

"How about we piss in Usagi's bathtub?" Makoto suggested.

"Good idea!" Minako then exclaimed.

So both girls took off their socks, skirts and knickers, climbed into Usagi's bathtub and urinated in the bathtub while standing up.

After a minute or two, they both had stopped urinating and were standing in each other's urine.

"Hey I have a confession to make" Minako then told Makoto.

"I think you're a really good kisser and I liked kissing you"

"Oh wow!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Me too!"

And they both made out in Usagi's bath.

"Can I suck your tits?" Makoto then asked Minako.

Without saying a word, Minako then took her top and bra off and was standing naked in front her.

Makoto then started kissing and sucking Minako's nipples and fondling her breasts.

"Oh yes" Minako then sighed.

Makoto then took her top and bra off too and then her and Minako were making out again while rubbing each other's breasts on each other.

While they were making out, Minako then grabbed Makoto's ass

Makoto then got more aroused and hand an idea.

She then grabbed Minako's hand and took her to Usagi's bedroom and they sat on Usagi's bed.

They continued making out on Usagi's bed.

Soon Minako lay down and spread her legs open, exposing her pink clit inside her blonde pubic hair.

Makoto started rubbing Minako's clit, making it wet.

"Yes…more" Minako moaned with orgasm

Makoto stuck her fingers inside Minako's vagina and felt her goo.

It felt wet inside.

Soon Makoto then put her mouth between Minako's legs and started licking her clit

Her clit had a unique taste to it.

Minako screamed with orgasm.

Soon they switched positions and Makoto then spread her legs open while Minako rubbed Makoto's pink clit between her brown pubic harir.

"Oh yes"

Makoto then bent on all fours.

"You have such a cute ass" Minako then complimented before grabbing it.

Then Minako then spread open Makoto's ass cheeks and started licking her anus.

They both made out one last time before falling asleep naked on Usagi's bed


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 6**

Usagi woke up the next morning with a huge headache.

"Ooh what happened last night?" she groaned to herself.

Usagi then felt how wet her ass was when she realised she was sitting slouched in her own urine.

She then pulled her knickers up and then stood up while noticing the fridge door was open and the food had all gone.

Usagi then screamed loudly.

"WE HAVE BEEN BROKEN INTO!"

Rei then woke up, who had passed out on the couch.

"Huh...What's going on?" Rei muttered sounding tired.

"YOU WON'T BELIVE IT!" Exclaimed Usagi.

"WHERES AMI, MINAKO AND MAKOTO?"

"There upstairs" Rei yawned.

Usagi then went upstairs and went into her bedroom and found Minako and Makoto lying naked next to each other on her bed.

"Morning Usagi" yawned Minako

"Why are you naked in my bed?" Usagi questioned.

"You really don't want to know" replied Makoto

Usagi then went into the bathroom and found Ami passed out on the floor.

She then woke Ami up

Inside her Bathroom she could smell urine coming from the bath.

Usagi went to the bath and noticed a puddle of urine.

"WHO'S PISSED IN MY BATH!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Oh erm…sorry" Makoto and Minako apologised while sweat dropping.

"GROSS!" Clean it up, Usagi cried.

"Sure thing…fatty" Makoto muttered.

"Me...Fat" Usagi exclaimed.

"I don't need this!"

"Oh by the way…IVE BEEN BROKEN INTO!" Usagi cried.

"What's been stolen?" Asked Minako who was cleaning the bath with Makoto.

"All my food in the fridge"

The girls giggled.

"I think the food is right there" Ami pointed out while poking Usagi in her round belly that spilled over her skirt and hung from under her shirt.

Usagi put her hands on her belly and felt how soft and jiggly it was before looking down.

Usagi then screamed loudly and then began to cry.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Usagi sobbed.

Rei then came upstairs

"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked

"I ATE ALL THE FOOD AND BECAME FAT!" Usagi bawled.

"What's Mamoru going to think?"

"He's going to dump me because im a huge fat pig"

The girls crowded round her and put the arms round Usagi.

"If he does that…he isn't worth it, he should love you no matter what" Rei assured.

"Well…tomorrow, im going on a diet!" Usagi then announced

Just then Usagi's fat belly rumbled loudly

*RUUUUUMBLE!*

Usagi and the girls then laughed before all the girls helped tidy the mess they made in Usagi's house


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 7**

And so...Usagi and the rest of the girls went out for dinner since there was no food in the fridge since Usagi had ate it all.

As they walked, Usagi's fat belly jiggled from side to side as it spilled over her skirt and from under her shirt, making it exposed slightly.

"Gee...I think you need smaller shirts" Ami suggested.

"Right now im more interested in stuffing my fat belly because I'm hungry" Usagi responded, holding her round stomach while feeling the rumbles vibrate.

Soon the girls found themselves at a fast food restaurant, where the girls had a burger, fries and a soda each.

However…Usagi had five boxes of fries, seven burgers and seven sodas

"Thought you were going on a diet?" Minako reminded Usagi.

"Tomorrow!" Usagi pointed out, while shovelling a burger in her mouth and then burping loudly.

*BUUURP!*

Afterwards they walked Usagi home.

After that, the rest of the girls went home

Usagi then turned the key and noticed her parents and Shingo had returned home.

"Oh shit" Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi walked into the living room slowly where she found her mother.

"SO THAT'S WHERE THE FOOD WENT TO!" Ikuko screamed.

"Sorry" whimpered Usagi.

Kenji then came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"THAT'S WHY OUR FRIDGE WAS EMPTY!" Ikuko cried out.

"COS OUR DAUGHTER ATE ALL THE FOOD!"

"I was drunk!" exclaimed Usagi.

"NO EXCUSE!"

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Roared Ikuko.

Then Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo got into the car and went to the supermarket, leaving Usagi in the house.

Usagi went upstairs to her room and slouched on the bed.

Soon Luna joined her.

"Tough break fatty!" Luna teased.

"Shut the fuck up!" Usagi grunted.

"You're lucky I cleaned up the orange juice you spilled on the floor" Luna pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked

"You know…the orange juice that was spilled next to the fridge" Luna reminded.

"Tasted slightly odd but it had probably gone off"

"Uum… that wasn't orange juice" Usagi told Luna.

Luna's heart skipped a beat.

"What was it then?" Luna asked sweat dropping

"I…pissed myself when I was drunk" Usagi responded in a nervous tone, also sweat dropping and blushing.

Luna's cheeks went green and Luna ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Luna cried out.

"I DRUNK MY OWNERS PISS!"

"GROSS!"

Usagi giggled.

"Least that put me in a slightly better mood" Usagi thought to herself.

Later that day, Usagi's family had dinner, but Usagi had to stay in her bedroom as a punishment.

Usagi's family were having a meal of rice and chicken and vegetables with soy sauce

Usagi lay on her bed holding her roaring fat belly.

"Ooh im so hungry" Usagi wined.

Usagi's belly rumbled loudly

*RUUMBLE!*

The smell from downstairs crept into Usagi's room and made her mouth water.

"So...hungry" Usagi sighed.

Usagi's empty belly gurgled louder.

Soon Luna came upstairs to visit Usagi.

"Hungry eh fatso?"

Usagi got angry and grabbed Luna by the back of the neck, picked her up and pointed her at her face.

"Look…drop the fat insults or I will boil you and eat you myself like they do in Korea!"

"Got it!" Usagi hissed.

Luna sweat dropped and nodded.

Usagi put Luna down.

"I'm so hungry…" she wined.

Which was followed by a loud roar that came from her enormous gut which was so loud it actually quivered while it roared.

Then Usagi looked at Luna with puppy dog eyes and asked.

"Could you get me some scraps from downstairs?"

"I would…but you're not aloud anything remember?" Luna reminded Usagi.

Usagi looked at Luna with hungry eyes.

"Well... Since im starving…I might as well eat you then" Usagi suggested.

Luna panicked.

"I've got an idea!" Luna exclaimed and told Usagi her plan.

Later that night when the family had gone to bed, Usagi and Luna crept downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

Usagi's huge belly spilled over her pyjama bottoms and under her pyjama top

Usagi saw all sorts of food

There was a huge cake where Usagi took out of the fridge, ripped chunks out and ate greedily.

Soon Usagi was helping herself to all sorts of foods in the fridge as a midnight snack.

After that, Usagi closed the fridge door and rubbed her swollen belly and went back to bed


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 8**

Usagi woke up the next morning and had a shower in the bathroom.

While she was having a shower, she rubbed strawberry scented shower gel on her soft body.

She liked the feel of how soft her round belly had become.

She then opened her roll and rubbed gel inside it.

After the shower, Usagi went back to her bedroom, dried herself and put on her school uniform.

Usagi struggled to put on her clothes

She struggled to put on her bra.

"At least my boobs have gotten bigger" Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi then pulled up her knickers, which were so tight that the back of her knickers went up her ass crack like a thong and some of her pubic hair was exposed in the front

Usagi then pulled on her skirt.

Her enormous gut hung over the top.

Usagi's school shirt was tight and small, some of her belly creped under her shirt and over her skirt, exposing it.

Usagi then done her hair up and went down for breakfast.

On the table was a small bowl of fruit which Usagi ate.

After that…Usagi then set off to school.

Usagi then met her friends and walked to school with them.

Her huge belly was exposed and jiggled side to side as she walked.

Soon Usagi and her friends had reached school and they went in for first lesson.

First lesson was an English lesson where they had to write an essay in silence.

It was only quarter past nine when the fruit salad wore off and Usagi felt hungry again.

"Oooh so hungry" Usagi moaned to herself.

Usagi's fat stomach rumbled under the table

*ruuuumble!*

Haruna gave Usagi an evil look.

Usagi's stomach rumbled again.

*RUUUUMMBLE!*

Usagi then put one hand on it.

Soon Usagi's stomach kept rumbling every forty seconds and was getting louder.

Soon Haruna had enough.

"USAGI!"

"GO HOME AND EAT NOW!" Haruna roared across the classroom.

Everybody laughed as Usagi walked out of the classroom embarrassed.

Usagi walked down the corridor when she spotted the vending machine.

Usagi muttered to herself "it's better than nothing"

So she put in a penny and got a chocolate bar.

Then she noticed the janitor had forgotten to take the key out of the machine for refill.

Usagi had an idea.

She then turned the key which opened the machine and greedily ate all the snacks inside the machine.

"Fuck this diet!" Usagi thought to herself while she was eating.

And then Usagi returned to class.

Soon it was Lunch Time and Usagi sat with Naru in the cafeteria.

Usagi had a bento box.

But that wasn't filling.

"Naru…im still hungry" Usagi whined.

Naru decided to be kind and have some of her bento box.

But Usagi ate it all greedily.

"USAGI THAT WAS MINE!" Naru then snapped.

Usagi then burped.

*URRP!*

"Oh sorry" Usagi apologised.

On the way back to lesson, Usagi had noticed the janitor had made the same mistake with the soda machine by leaving the key in unattended.

So she opened the machine and helped herself to all the sodas in the machine.

She burped loudly as she drunk all the sodas.

Soon school finished for the day and Usagi was walking home, then she noticed Mamoru.

Usagi's heart sank.

"What if he dumps me for being a fat pig" Usagi whimpered.

"Usagi" Mamoru called over.

Usagi said nothing.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Mamoru.

Then he noticed Usagi had gained weight.

"Look I know you're going to dump me" Usagi wailed.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Mamoru.

"Who said anything about that?"

Usagi's jaw dropped and then her eyes went all sparkly.

"So you don't care im now fat?" Usagi happily asked.

"You're my girlfriend…I love you no matter how big you get" Mamoru assured.

"c'mon…want to come to my house for dinner?" Mamoru happily asked.

"Sure" Usagi smiled.

And so…Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand, and they walked to Mamoru's house holding hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dare Game **

**Chapter 9**

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at Mamoru's house.

Once they arrived, Mamoru turned the key on the door and let Usagi in his house.

"You hungry?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm starving" responded Usagi, holding her enormous belly that spilled over her skirt.

"Want to order a pizza?" Mamoru asked.

"You bet!" Usagi exclaimed happily with salvia dripping from her lips.

So Mamoru picked up the phone, and ordered a pizza with some other food.

Once he done that, he sat on the couch and cuddled Usagi.

"I love you so much" Usagi smiled

Just then Usagi's empty stomach roared loudly.

*ROOAAR!*

Usagi looked at Mamoru and blushed

"I'm hungry…" she giggled.

Soon Usagi and Mamoru started making out on the sofa

Mamoru lay down and put Usagi on top of her.

Usagi was really heavy.

"If you want to switch positions we can" Usagi suggested.

"Not to worry…" Mamoru grunted as he wasn't used to Usagi's new weight.

Soon they flipped over and Usagi was on the bottom while they made out.

"I like how soft and squishy your new body is" whispered Mamoru.

Usagi giggled.

"You're so sweet" Usagi complimented and they made out again.

Mamoru then put his head on Usagi's soft squishy belly.

He could hear Usagi's stomach walls grinding.

Soon it let rip with a huge rumble

*RUUUMBLE!*

"Hear that?" Usagi chuckled.

"Yeah" Mamoru responded.

"That's my tummy saying where the fuck is this pizza" Usagi said softly while stroking Mamoru's hair.

Soon the pizza man arrived and pressed the doorbell.

*DING DONG!*

Mamoru went to the door and brought in the food.

He had bought more than just a pizza.

Mamoru had bought two huge bottles of soda, a huge pizza, three burgers, two packets of onion rings and five boxes of chicken.

Usagi's mouth dripped like a waterfall when she saw the food.

And so Mamoru placed the food on the table for Usagi and she grabbed a packet of onion rings and started eating them greedily.

"Oh sorry if I seem like a pig...im just so hungry" Usagi explained with her mouth full.

"Don't worry" Mamoru assured.

Usagi then took a mouthful of soda and burped.

"Oh dear im sorry" She apologised while blushing.

Then she noticed a bulge in Mamoru's trousers.

Usagi then continued eating.

"Oh god this is delicious" she complimented with her mouth full.

"Im such a big fat pig"

Usagi then burped loudly

*BUUURP!*

Mamoru was getting aroused while watching Usagi pig herself out.

Usagi kept eating greedily and burping.

Soon Usagi had cleared the entire banquet.

Everything was eaten.

"I'm so stuffed" Usagi sighed and climbed on the sofa.

Usagi then lay on the sofa and pulled down her skirt and opened her shirt.

"You want to give me a belly rub?"

Mamoru said nothing and started rubbing Usagi's fat soft belly.

"Oh yes...that hit the spot" Usagi sighed.

Usagi then burped loudly.

*BUURRP!*

"Oh my…im such a fat pig" Usagi chuckled.

Mamoru said nothing and got more aroused.

Usagi then burped again.

*BUURP!*

Usagi then grabbed the front of Mamoru's collar.

"Call me a fat pig…and you will get a surprise" Usagi said in a kinky tone.

Mamoru kept rubbing Usagi's fat belly.

"You are such a fat greedy pig" Mamoru then told Usagi.

"You're my fat greedy pig"

"Yes!" Usagi moaned.

"For this surprise, we have to be in your bedroom" Usagi instructed.

Just then Usagi then threw off her skirt and shirt.

Mamoru was rubbing Usagi's fat belly when Usagi farted loudly.

*PRRRPT!*

Usagi then blushed.

"Oh dear im sorry" She apologised sounding embarrassed.

Usagi's fart smelled really bad.

Then Usagi sat up, grabbed Mamoru's hand and took him to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dare Game**

**Chapter 10**

Usagi then took Mamoru to his bedroom and lay on his bed.

"I'm such a fat greedy pig" Usagi said in a kinky tone.

Mamoru then climbed on the bed

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's collar and pulled his face up to hers.

Usagi then burped in Mamoru's face.

"I'm such a disgusting fat pig" Usagi groaned in a kinky tone.

Without saying anything…Mamoru took off his shirt.

Usagi then took of her bra.

Mamoru then got Usagi on top of him and Usagi pushed her breasts in Mamoru's face

"YES" Mamoru cried in arousal as Usagi's huge breasts dangled in his face.

He then sucked Usagi's nipples

"You like my fat tits?" Usagi asked in her dirty voice.

"Yes" Mamoru panted in arousal.

Then he got back on top of her and Usagi was lying on the bed again.

Mamoru then took off his trousers and pants.

Usagi then grabbed Mamoru's penis

"Come all over these cakes" Usagi instructed.

Usagi rubbed Mamoru's dick above her breasts.

Soon Mamoru then ejected all over Usagi's huge breasts.

Usagi then licked the seaman off her breasts.

"I love it" Usagi cried.

Mamoru then pulled off Usagi's knickers and started rubbing Usagi's pink clit.

"Oh yes" Usagi cried with arousal.

The inside of her vagina got more and more wet.

Soon Mamoru then bent down, and started licking the inside of her pink clit.

The inside tasted quite salty.

Usagi screamed in arousal.

Then Mamoru then stuck his penis in Usagi's blonde haired vagina.

He bounced as he thrusted his penis inside Usagi and ejected inside her.

"Aah yes!" Usagi screamed.

Then Mamoru climaxed inside Usagi.

But this wasn't over.

Mamoru then lay on the bed.

"I really like how soft and jiggly your ass is" Mamoru complimented

Usagi then placed her round ass in Mamoru's face.

"Go on...lick it" Usagi instructed.

Mamoru then opened Usagi's ass cheeks and started licking her anus.

Her anus tasted gritty and had a unique smell to it.

Then he then got Usagi on all fours, grabbed Usagi's love handles that touched the bed and shoved his penis up Usagi's anus.

"OH YES…YOU'RE THE BEST!" Usagi screamed loudly.

Then Mamoru then ejected inside Usagi's anus and then pulled it out.

Usagi then turned round and slowly kissed him.

"I love you so much" Usagi told Mamoru quietly

"I love you too" Mamoru said, before kissing Usagi.

They kissed one last time before collapsing on the bed.

**The End**


End file.
